


Mothman for president

by Reptilesarelit (orphan_account)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, First Meetings, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, chick fil a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Reptilesarelit
Summary: "Welcome to chicken hell where the souls of the damned slowly get sucked out of our bodys, how may I help you today?" yeah can I get a number two with mayonnaise "
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 15
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

After Andrew had seen someone try to baptize their dog in the lemonade machine, he was pretty sure he had seen everything. But no, apparently he has not.

His day had started relatively normal, he had gotten up, fed sir and drank his coffee, but now here he was serving a man in a mothman costume. It wasn't Halloween, it was fucking Labour day.  
They had walked in just before closing, Andrew, at the time was making a drink, he heard the jingle of the bell and, without looking he started his introduction.

"Hi welcome to chick fil a where the souls of the damned get sucked out of minimum wage workers, how may I help yo-  
He looked up.  
There, standing in front of the counter were two men, one of them dressed in a mothman costume while the other, a red head no less, was holding a sign that said 'MOTHMAN FOR PRESIDENT 2020' and Andrew was fucking done with this shit

" yeah can I get a number two with extra mayo and a number four 4-count please" 

Andrew sighed, "nicky, is that you in that costume?

" Maybe, maybe not"  
The red head spoke up "technically his name is Nicholas"

And that, was the story of how Andrew met neil.


	2. Make America slightly more okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT 
> 
> This fic is based of an artwork I made of mothman that says "vote mothman" and has a little mothman in the corner (I recently got it framed and hung it on my wall)

If you vote for mothman, mothman promises you the following things 

-moths will finally get the rights that they have been fighting for (marriage, voting, etc)

-a free can of your least favorite soda in every vending machine

\- baptizing your dog in the lemonade machine at chick fil a will be legal

\- every nat 1 will be replaced with the word fuck in comic sans (and by request, every nat 20 will say yeee boi in comic sans) 

\- moths will be allowed in the army 

\- No moth shall be discriminated against, no matter what kind of coat the moth has

VOTE for mothman today and make America slightly more okay! (Make America slightly more okay is a campaign and not an actual promise and will probably not be fulfilled, please do not get your hopes up, also mothman (Nicholas hemmick) is most definitely above the age of 35 and that shall not be fact checked or questioned. VOTE MOTHMAN)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a crack fic and now it's just a campaign lmao, as per usual this was written late at night and posted late ,
> 
> Come bully me on Tumblr Reptiles-at-at-the-disco or twitter @Reptilesarelit

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is lmao, hope you enjoyed though :)


End file.
